Blinded By The White Lighter
by charming writer
Summary: Episode fifteens sees Sam and Dean from Supernatural coming to San Francisco hunting the same warlock the charmed ones are after Leo adjusts to life without being a white lighter and an old friend of his Natalie comes into play.


**Blinded By a White Lighter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my charmed season which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's different to Blinded by a White Lighter but will still have the same principles as what happened in that episode this will be a crossover with Supernatural as in Sam & Dean Winchester will be here because they'll be after the same thing the charmed ones are after now because I'm making them come into charmed in the year two thousand the things in season one of Supernatural haven't happened yet so to fit in with this I'm making it that there happening now and not five years later so Sam's nineteen & getting visions Dean's twenty three their dad's still missing Sam still went to Stanford & lost Jess initially there here for two episodes but I may bring them into others ones as well Leo's white lighter friend Natalie will still be in here as will Eames the warlock obviously because it'll be different the scenes will be changed or some will be added.**

**Extra Note Two: ** **As of now I have a job my first ever one yeah in an After School Club so I mayn't be able to post future stories as often as I have in the past but I will post them whenever I can. **

_Episode Fifteen _

Car Park San Diego Tuesday Seventeenth May 

_A male witch walks towards his Mini Cooper late at night after finishing his shift at the supermarket he takes his car keys out the pocket and points them at the doors they unlock a clone of a warlock named Eames blinks in behind him and speaks._

Clone Eames: Hello Witch.

_The guy turns around facing him. _

Male Witch: Who're you? What do you want?

Clone Eames: I'm Eames and I want your power.

_He throws a fireball at the witch who transmogrifies quickly into a mirror so the fireball deflects of him and back to Eames vanquishing him the witch transfigures back into his self smiling but doesn't notice the real Eames blink in behind and grab his arms so he can't escape a black nineteen sixty seven Chevy with a licence plate of KAZ 2Y5's heard screeching round the corner in the distance Eames conjures an athame and stabs it in the witches chest he screams and falls down dead placing his hand over his body Eames steals his power by emitting a blue glow from them the driver in the car seeing this stops and gets out with the passenger and runs over to Eames pointing two shotguns at him._

Sam: Hey.

_Eames sees them and blinks out the two guys look on shocked then seeing the dead witch go down to him._

Dean: (Angry) Dammit.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

GUEST STARRING

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

DEAN WINCHESTER

NATALIE

REAL EAMES / CLONE EAMES

DEBORAH

San Francisco Bay and City Wednesday Eighteenth May

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Ant & Dec's song master plans playing. _

Imagine it's a crazy situation pick up the thoughts and use imagination  
In the fast lane of the melt down zone too many lies, too many overtones are spoken  
And the rules never broken I used to please and believe to achieve  
But now the past is a well closed book you've seen one side, take a second look

Jump up if you can the whole world's living in a master plan

Frustration and a look of concentration block out the thoughts of contemplation  
In a wicked way a smooth reply In other words it's a short goodbye  
Our chapter that's now been told I used to cry my soul's been sold  
But now the past is a well closed book you've seen one side, come on take a second look

Jump up if you can the whole world's living in a master plan

Alleyway

_Prue Phoebe and Melissa are there waiting for someone to appear._

Prue: You sure this' the place Phoebe?

Phoebe: Absolutely this' where I saw the witch run down and get attacked by the warlock in my vision.

Prue: Okay will you be able to cloak her Mel?

Melissa: Do not worry yeah as long as I live Eames won't see her.

_Suddenly the witch there after called Deborah runs down the alley concentrating hard Melissa focuses on Eames in her mind and uses her hand to cloak the witch from him she glows a bright colour which then fades Eames follows round the corner ready to attack._

Clone: Eames: Ha, ha.

_But Deborah's not found when he gets there._

Clone Eames: (Surprised) What the? Where you?

_The charmed ones and Melissa come out of hiding._

Prue: Hey!

_Using her power she flings him back he lands on the floor taking all their hands Melissa orbs them to the manor clone Eames gets up._

Clone Eames: Two witches and a white lighter I'll be ready for them next time.

_He blinks out of the alley. _

P Three

_People are there doing things for tonight's performance Piper's sorting things out behind the bar Leo who works there now comes up with a full box of supplies. _

Leo: Hey honey where do you want these?

Piper: Over there will be fine Leo.

Leo: Okay.

_Leo puts the box on a table and goes back to Piper._

Leo: We sure have a lot of stock in.

Piper: Yeah well with the pre booked party in a few days we'll need them oh that reminds me here's your first pay check or cash rather I thought since that's what I pay Mel I might as well pay you that to since you've no form of I.D. I mean I know I said you didn't have to work but because you'd relied on us for a long time and you wanted to pay your way now I thought this was the best option.

_She hands him the money._

Leo: Thanks yeah this' nice.

Piper: So how you getting on not being a white lighter anymore?

Leo: Okay it was hard at first because I'd been one for so long but now I'm getting used to it and it's not as if you don't have another one yourself so I've no worries there and Mel's being great teaching me how to pull pints and stuff.

Piper: (Smiling) yeah she is great.

_Prue and Phoebe run downstairs towards Piper and Leo. _

Piper: Hey guys what's with the running?

Phoebe: We need you to come home with us right away honey family emergency.

Piper: Why what's happened?

Prue: Long story we'll tell you when we get back.

Piper: Wait I can't leave the bar.

Leo: Go I'll look after it if it's important.

Piper: You sure?

Leo: Absolutely I've been here enough times to know what goes on.

Piper: Okay then.

_She kisses him then leaves with the others._

Motel Room

_After a hard day's night Sam and Dean are both asleep in separate beds suddenly a note magically appears between them on the bedside cabinet Sam a little irritated turns right and wakes up seeing the note on the table he picks it up and reads._

Dear Sam and Dean,

If you want help catching the thing that killed the person last night go to the Halliwell's at one three two nine Prescott Street in San Francisco they will help you.

Signed,

A friend

Sam: Whoa.

_He wakes up Dean._

Sam: Wake up Dean.

_He does so agitatedly. _

Dean: (Agitatedly) What bro I'm trying to sleep.

Sam: Look at this.

_He shows him the letter._

Dean: What the hell? Who's a friend?

Sam: I do not know I saw it on there soon as I woke up.

Dean: And the Halliwell's? San Francisco? Sammy come on what kind of nut job wrote this.

Sam: Its Sam okay and if you look at the letter more closely it's very specific about what happened last night if this was written by a nut job how could they've known what happened?

Dean: Maybe someone else was there also.

Sam: Or maybe it was written by a higher power who's trying to help us I think we should do what the letter says Dean and go to San Francisco?

Dean: Okay say we do go there we don't even though who these Halliwell's are.

Sam: Maybe there in dad's journal have a look.

_Dean does so but finds nothing._

Dean: Nothing.

Sam: Well what if there like us you know hunters and there after the same thing we are I mean you saw the way it disappeared last night what if it's killed other people in other towns across America.

Dean: Then I'd say there's only one way we'll find out isn't there.

_The boys get up starting to do things about to get ready and leave. _

Sunroom

_The charmed ones and Melissa are looking at Eames in the Book of Shadows whilst there talking to Deborah whom they can see._

Piper: So why was that warlock after you?

Deborah: Because it wants my power?

Prue: What is your power?

Deborah: Deflection I can deflect things.

Phoebe: Deflection what's that?

Melissa: It's a witch's best shield against evil like what aunt Prue can do when she sends energy balls back only more powerful I.E. in the fact she can deflect any powers not just some but if evil gets it then it's the best shield against us.

Piper: Whoa you're lucky they got in you in time and he didn't get your power otherwise he'd be able to deflect ours.

Phoebe: As well as clone him self.

_Just then, a friend of Leo's called Natalie has orbed in and talks to Deborah who she can see._

Natalie: (Angry) Deborah what have I told you about laying low?

Deborah: I won't let magic rule my life okay.

Natalie: (Angry) If you don't listen to me you'll die do you understand that your lucky your not dead now.

Prue: Okay hello whoever you are you do not have to have a go at her you know and Mel has cloaked her from Eames so he cannot see her.

Melissa: This' Natalie an old friend of dad's they knew each other in World War II.

Natalie: All your charges need to know Melissa's I'm a white lighter.

Melissa: Yes they got that when you orbed in.

Natalie: And you were supposed to be at this morning's staff meeting if you'd had you'd have known that all white lighters have been put on alert.

Piper: (Angry) Hey don't you talk to me my daughter like that missy.

Prue: Okay you have staff meetings.

Natalie: With mandatory attendance.

Melissa: Unless a charge is in need which yours was by the way why weren't you there?

Natalie: Because the Elders were concerned about the warlock you fought and would not let me orb down that is why.

Melissa: Okay fine.

Natalie: Fine well at least you're not like your father.

Melissa: Excuse me?

Natalie: Oh come on.

_The others gasp Natalie starts talking in white lighter language Melissa responds._

Prue: Okay what's that?

Phoebe: I do not know some kind of white lighter language.

Piper: Know what there saying?

Natalie: (Clickety- Clack) No wonder your father lost his wings.

Prue: We do now okay you two if you want to break it up and concentrate on the warlock with us thank you.

Natalie: Yes good we should I.D. him.

Phoebe: Already done so here.

_She shows her the book._

Natalie: (Shocked) you keep your Book of Shadows down here?

Piper: No we keep it in the attic we just brought it down here.

Natalie: In the attic you don't keep it in the alter room?

Phoebe: No why should we?

Natalie: Because the rules are very clear every witch must keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected spot.

Melissa: The books protected by a spell Natalie remembers.

Piper: Huh.

Prue: (to Melissa) let me guess old school right.

Melissa: Yes she can be a stickler for the rules.

_The doorbell rings. _

Phoebe: I'll get it.

Hallway

_Phoebe opens the door and finds Sam and Dean there._

Phoebe: Yes hello can I help you.

Dean: Sort of can you tell us if this' the Halliwell residence?

Phoebe: Yes it is.

Dean: Right then maybe you can help us with this.

_He shows her the letter._

Phoebe: Whoa guys.

_Deborah and Natalie stay in the sunroom whilst the others hearing this come to the front door Melissa's sees them and looks shocked recognizing who they are from future reference._

Piper: Who're they?

Sam: I'm Sam this' my brother Dean.

Prue: Why are they here?

_Phoebe shows her the letter._

Prue: When did you receive this?

Sam: This morning after I woke up

Prue: And why do you think this has anything to do with us?

Melissa: Prue let them in I recognize who wrote this it was the Elders.

Dean: (Miffed) Elders?

Melissa: My boss's long story.

Dean: Okay.

_They come in all of them walk to the sunroom._

Sunroom

_Sam and Dean see Deborah and Natalie._

Phoebe: Deborah Natalie this' Sam and Dean.

Dean: Winchester.

Phoebe: Right I'm Phoebe.

_She points to the others._

Phoebe: This' Prue that's Piper that's Mel that's Deborah who's cloaked.

Sam: What cloaked?

Melissa: Meaning only good can see her.

Dean: Right.

Phoebe: And that's Natalie there after the same warlock we are.

Sam: Warlock?

Piper: Good witch turned bad he's called Eames you'll find him in the book.

Dean: Book?

Melissa: Book of Shadows a good witch's magic book.

Sam: Wait your witches?

Prue: We four are Mel's half white lighter half witch and Natalie's a white lighter there guardian angels who protect witches.

Dean: Well that's information and a half.

Melissa: Yeah it takes a while to sink in.

Phoebe: Okay then so how do you know about this exactly?

Sam: Well now we know so much about you we might as well tell you about us I get visions which I've been having for six months.

Phoebe: (Amazed) you get premonitions?

Sam: Yes why?

Phoebe: I get them to I got one about Eames attacking her and we went and stopped him.

Sam: Well my vision wasn't about her but the person in the letter who was killed last night in San Diego.

Natalie: Another witch.

Sam: Yes.

Piper: Did he steal his power?

Dean: We don't know he stabbed him and then placed his hands over his and a blue glow emitted from them.

Melissa: He stole his power do you know what it was?

Natalie: Transmogrification the Elders informed me this morning.

Phoebe: Trans what?

Melissa: Transmogrification the ability to change shape or form.

Piper: So why did he want her power?

Prue: He must've some master plan.

Dean: What makes you think he has one?

Phoebe: Because of the time and geography of when and why he went after these particular powers.

Prue: Right which's why we need to protect Deborah and try and find out what his next move is.

Melissa: Before he becomes more upper level and it takes you three to vanquish him.

Natalie: Okay then if you'd all like to go in another room whilst me and Melissa discuss this please.

Piper: Or how about this idea?

_Piper freezes Natalie Prue grins Sam and Dean looked shocked Dean goes in front of Natalie and waves his hand across her. _

Prue: Its okay Piper froze her.

Piper: Yeah she's lucky I didn't blow her up.

Melissa: You couldn't have blown her because she would've reconstructed herself.

Piper: Oh great is there anything she cannot do?

_Piper leaves the room. _

Melissa: Do not worry I will go after her

_Melissa goes after her._

Phoebe: Its okay she gets a little peeved sometimes.

Sam: Right.

Kitchen

_Piper and Melissa are there talking by the middle table. _

Melissa: Look, I know Natalie may seem a little headstrong.

Piper: Headstrong? More like miss's attitude.

Melissa: But she's not in charge okay?

Piper: Really? 'Cause she's acting like it I thought white lighters were supposed to guide not dictate.

Melissa: We do I'm sure she's just trying to help.

Piper: By what? Slowing us down and second-guessing us?

Melissa: She's probably just introducing the concept of caution and organisation into the manor that's all Natalie's considered one of the top white lighters up there.

Piper: Oh I bet she is she's probably never met a rule she didn't like besides we already have a white lighter you and I don't really like anybody who doesn't trust us.

Melissa: Okay look I know what Natalie can be like sometimes I mean you saw our argument earlier but she's probably just being her usual cautious self if you want I'll talk to her.

Piper: Will you?

Melissa: Yes now maybe it might be a good idea if you unfreeze her.

Piper: (Relenting) Fine.

_They go back into the sunroom where Piper unfreezes Natalie and then goes upstairs._

Natalie: What happened?

Prue: Piper froze ya.

Natalie: She-she what?

Prue: Yep.

Attic

_Time lapse Prue Phoebe with her reading glasses Piper Dean Deborah and Natalie are there looking in the book on Eames some more._

Sunroom

_Melissa's concentrating hard on trying to find Eames location. _

Sam: What're you doing?

Melissa: Trying to sense Eames location?

Sam: You can do that?

Melissa: Half white lighters can if I was a full white lighter I'd only be able to sense good not evil.

Sam: You getting anything?

Melissa: Not sure since Eames can clone himself I could be sensing that and not his real self.

Sam: Yeah I'm not sure about my visions either.

_Melissa stops sensing Eames and looks at Sam for a moment._

Melissa: What do you mean?

Sam: I don't know I mean I don't know why I get them or why I can't use them to stop people getting hurt or why things happen to me.

Melissa: I can relate kinder I'm from the future actually where my cousins and my real parents Piper and Leo died when I was born an evil man called Baccarra nearly killed us thankfully we survived but we had to be put up for adoption and had our powers stripped and kept safe so he couldn't find us magically then when we were eighteen and a half he did and got his demons to kill our adoptive parents because they wouldn't tell them where we were then we received our powers and vowed to kill him.

Sam: (Shocked) and did you?

Melissa: In a way yes what?

Sam: (Amazed) I can't believe it Piper and Leo are your parents and what happened to you is so like what happened to me except for the adoption part my mom died when I was six months old in my nursery a demon came and tried to kill me to mom saw this and tried to stop him but he pinned her to ceiling and burnt her into flames along with my nursery my father came up and saw what happened he grabbed me and told Dean to take me outside he tried to save mom but he couldn't afterwards he vowed to find the thing that killed her and kill it himself so he studied everything he could about the supernatural and along the way killed demons an various other things then six months ago he went missing just before the demon killed my girlfriend Jessica so right now we trying to find him and the demon.

Melissa: I'm so sorry this happened to you Sam.

Sam: And I'm sorry what happened to you is your family still about?

Melissa: No when they vanquished Baccarra my future changed so I'm stuck here permanently but I still have mom, dad, Aunt Prue and Phoebe so I have some family left at least.

Sam: Yeah it's like when Jessica died and my father disappeared Dean was all I had left so in a way we're connected.

Melissa: In a way we are yes.

_They look at each other for a sec pausing and feel a connection between them._

Dean: (Clearing his throat) Am I interrupting anything?

Melissa: No I was just um trying to sense the warlock.

_She goes back to closing her eyes and concentrates on his location again. _

Prue: Okay then now that we least now about him we we'll be ready.

_Sam's head starts hurting._

Sam: Ah!

Piper: You okay?

Dean: Sam.

_He's pulled into a vision where he sees Eames killing a male witch. _

Dean: Sam.

_His head stops hurting._

Sam: I just saw Eames he was killing a male witch.

Melissa: Got him Industrial District South of San Francisco.

Prue: Okay we will go after him do you both have anything you can use on him encase his clone comes here?

Dean: Yeah in my car.

Phoebe: Good get them we'll be back soon as we can.

Natalie:Wait you're not going after him right?

Prue: Yeah that would be the idea.

Natalie:Butyou're not prepared you can't go half cocked he can clone and transmogrify himself remember.

Piper: So I'll freeze blow him up.

Natalie: What if you can't isn't it better you consult the Elders find out what they know and what they want you to do?

Piper: And how long will that take? Long enough to lose another witch's life?

Natalie: Mel will you tell them.

Melissa: Sorry Natalie as much as I would like to save the witch is our main priority, which we cannot wait on.

Prue: No she's right Mel we should wait and consult with the Elders do it quickly.

Natalie: Right I'll be back as soon as possible.

_Natalie orbs out._

Phoebe: You outta your mind Prue?

Prue: No I had to say something to get rid of her yes?

Piper: Okay then lets go.

Prue: Good I'll just get my keys.

_The charmed ones and Melissa walk out the house to Prue's BMW X5. _

Dean: Right then that just leaves us.

Outskirts Alleyway

_Eames's clones there chanting._

Clone Eames: Icko mende latos sempa Icko mende latos sempa Icko mende latos sempa (Translation) I summon thee dark lighter

_Prue's BMW X5 drives round a corner and heads into the alley the car pulls up and the charmed ones and Melissa get out Prue uses her power on Eames he gets back up._

Prue: Oh Piper freeze blow him up.

_Piper does so. _

Phoebe: Good job Piper lets go.

Melissa: Whoa, Whoa wait what about the witch in Sam's vision we can't let Eames kill him.

Piper: He's dead so I highly doubt he can kill him.

Melissa: I don't think he is I think you killed his clone.

Phoebe: What makes you think that?

Melissa: Because what happened just now was way too easy Eames is smarter than that plus the fact visions and premonitions always come true.

Piper: Oh I was afraid one of you was goanna say that.

Prue: Okay so where's he then?

_A dark lighter appears._

Dark Lighter: Who're you? Why'd you summon me?

Melissa: Wait that's no witch that's.

_A crossbow appears in his hand._

Melissa: (Worried) a dark lighter.

Piper: (Worried) Get outta here Mel.

T_he dark lighter shoots an arrow at her but she orbs out before it gets her the arrow hits the wall behind Phoebe kicks the crossbow out of his hand and kicks him Piper freezes him. _

Prue: Okay I don't understand why's a dark lighter here?

_Real Eames appears._

Real Eames: Oh did I miss all the fun?

_Eames sets the dark lighter on fire he blinks in front of the crossbow. _

Real Eames: No wait I am the fun thanks for this.

_He picks up the crossbow and blinks out of the alley._

Sunroom

_Sam and Dean are sitting on the table with their shotguns talking away from Deborah._

Sam: Hopefully there okay out there.

Dean: Worried about them are you or someone in particular?

Sam: Whom do you mean?

Dean: Mel.

Sam: Why would I be worried about her?

Dean: Just the way I picked up your chat earlier

Sam: You didn't pick up anything Dean it was just a chat.

Dean: It looked more than that to me bro but hey she's a nice girl you could do with some blood in your veins.

Sam: I don't need new blood Dean I'm fine as it is okay anyway we always have work to do.

Dean: True but that doesn't keep a person warm at night does it?

_Melissa orbs in._

Dean: Hey, what are you doing here?

Melissa: Dark lighter Eames summoned one he nearly shot me you okay Deborah?

Deborah: Fine yeah.

_Just then clone Eames suddenly blinks in front of them Sam and Dean open fire with their shotguns at him they have no affect the clone disappears._

Dean: Keep your eyes out Deborah.

_She does so Real Eames blinks in behind Melissa Sam sees him._

Sam: WATCH OUT MEL.

_Eames fires the arrow which hits her shoulder she falls down groaning in pain Sam and Dean go over to her Eames smiles as Deborah finally uncloaks and he sees her blinking in behind her he grabs and blinks out both of them the Winchesters and Melissa see this _

Dean: Great.

Hallway

_Time lapse a little later the charmed walk in front door._

Phoebe: Guys.

_They walk into the sunroom and see the damage that happened._

Sunroom

Prue: (Worried) Oh my god Mel what happened?

Sam: Eames hit her with an arrow.

Piper: And where's Deborah?

Dean: Gone Eames took her.

Phoebe: Took her how?

Sam: He disappeared with her after he his clone distracted us.

Prue: Meaning most likely he has killed her now and stolen her power NATALIE!

Sam: And you lot what happened out there?

Phoebe: Long story.

_Just then Natalie orbs in not noticing Deborah's gone yet._

Natalie: Good you're still here.

Piper: (Worried) Hurry Mel has being hit.

_Natalie sees the arrow in Melissa's shoulder._

Natalie: (Concerned) Okay get the arrow outta her.

_Prue does so using her power Mel groans the arrow falls to the floor._

Prue: Phoebe a towel.

Phoebe: Right.

_She runs off to get one whilst Natalie kneels beside Mel and heals her._

Natalie: Okay I consulted with the Elders they want you to hold back they think the witch Sam saw might be a force of darkness.

Prue: A dark lighter actually.

Natalie: How do you know?

Phoebe: We went we saw we didn't quite conquer.

Natalie: You what? Mel how could you let this happen?

Prue: This wasn't Mel's decision it was ours.

Natalie: You'll take responsibility for a decision but not for your lives? That warlock could've killed you all.

Piper: Yeah well he wasn't after us.

Natalie: That makes you lucky not smart you were reckless as the charmed ones you've an obligation to serve the greater good you've a higher calling.

_Just then she notices Deborah's gone._

Natalie: (Worried) Wait where's Deborah?

Dean: Dead unfortunately Eames disappeared with her sorry.

Natalie: (Angry) how you could let him take her?

Melissa: Eames's clone distracted them and shot me so he could see Deborah it wasn't there fault so don't have a go at them.

Prue: Look what's done is done okay now we find the son of a bitch and kill him this time.

_The Elders call Natalie and Melissa they hear them._

Natalie: Not yet the Elders want us.

Melissa: You'd better lay low until we get back.

Piper: Whoa, Whoa, wait how we suppose to find Eames without you sensing him?

Melissa: How else cast a locating spell or scary for Deborah's power which's now inside him.

_They orb out up there. _

Phoebe: How we suppose to do that when we could just wind up getting his clone.

Piper: I still think we need to decode his master plan and then that way we can figure him out.

Phoebe: Okay then I'll take book duty.

Piper: I'll help anything to get rid of her.

Phoebe: You mean him.

Piper: Nah I mean her.

Prue: I'll do a flow chart see where all this is leading.

Sam/Dean: And we'll help.

_The crew there separate ways._

Elder Land

_A bunch of white lighters all in robes with their faces glowing are there standing about including Melissa who has her hood down Natalie walks up to her and removes her hood too. _

Natalie: I have never seen the Elders like this before.

Melissa: Yeah I know everyone's on edge.

Natalie: Worried about what Eames is up to if only we knew what that was.

Melissa: Well like the others said earlier he was more interested in the dark lighter and his crossbow than them.

Natalie: But why what would Eames want with a crossbow when the only thing it kills is white lighters?

_Melissa realizes something. _

Melissa: Because that's exactly what he wants to do.

Natalie: Why would Eames want to kill a white lighter?

Melissa: So he can gain their power to orb up here, come, and kill the rest of us think about it with all us dead our charges would be unprotected making it easy for Eames to kill them.

Natalie: (Worried) Oh god I'll inform the Elders.

Melissa: And I will inform the charmed ones you had better get the Elders institute a lock down and recall all white lighters from Earth.

Natalie: Okay you be careful encase he comes after you again.

Melissa: Right.

Natalie Wait what about their charges? They'll need warning.

Melissa: I'll get Sam and Dean to do that.

_Natalie nods her head then puts her hood on and walk to the hall of Elders as Melissa orbs back down to the manor._

Attic

_Phoebe and Piper are looking in the book whilst the others are doing a flow chart Melissa orbs in with her robes on she pulls her hood down._

Melissa: Hey guys.

_Sam and Dean look at her a bit shocked._

Prue: Mel?

_She sees how she's dressed._

Melissa: Oh sorry forgot to change before I got here.

_She takes of her robes._

Piper: That's okay you were quick thought you'd be longer?

Melissa: Yeah well I figured out what was happening so we got things moving Natalie's with the Elders right now getting them to institute a lock down and recall all white lighters from Earth.

Sam: Why?

Melissa: Because that's whose Eames after he wants to kill one of them so he can gain their power to orb up there and kill the rest of them so their charges will be unprotected.

Phoebe: Meaning he could kill all of us and other witches?

Melissa: Yep.

Dean: That definitely sounds like a master plan to me.

Sam: Okay what do we do?

Melissa: You and Dean need to contact as many numbers on here as you can and warn all these witches to be on the look out for Eames and not to go out till the situations over don't worry you can use our phone.

_She gives them a piece of paper with witches name's on them._

Golden Gate Park 

_Real Eames has just stabbed a witch with his athame._

Real Eames: Of course I've could've just killed you but it's not your powers I'm after I've set my sights a little higher I'm looking for a few good white lighters well just one actually that's all I'm missing now and yours will do just fine.

Attic

_Phoebe goes over to the Book of Shadows and opens it up just then she gets a premonition of the witch been stabbed._

Prue: Phoebe what're you seeing?

Phoebe: Eames he's after another witch.

Prue: Where?

Phoebe: Golden Gate Park I think.

Dean: Okay then lets go.

_Natalie orbs in._

Natalie: You can't it's a trap.

Melissa: Right Eames must be using the witch to oust out a white lighter hers probably.

Sam: But we can't just leave her with him?

Natalie: I know but we have to think of ourselves we can't just go after him without knowing how to get him and even though sometimes people are sacrificed as a result the greater good must come first.

Piper: But if he's after white lighters then how comes you can still orb?

Natalie: Because me and Melissa are the only white lighters left who've retained the power to orb so we can help you stop Eames.

Golden Gate Park 

_The witch is lying on the ground in pain Real Eames is near by waiting._

Real Eames: Well this' boring what kind of lame white lighter do you have?

Female Witch: They must be on to you now.

Real Eames: I think you're right which means what? They'll send witches to try and stop me? Maybe the ones I faced earlier well if witches come can white lighters be far behind? After a year chasing a dream the dream starts chasing me of course there is a down side to this you know I no longer have any use for you.

_He stabs her again she screams and dies._

Attic

_Phoebe sees Real Eames has just killed the witch she gasps._

Phoebe: (Gasps) Ah!

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe what is it?

Phoebe: He just killed her.

Prue: What does your rule book tell you to do now?

Kitchen

_Prue Phoebe and Piper are there Phoebe's making some coffee._

Phoebe: I can't believe Natalie let her die like that we should've done something.

Piper: Like what?

Phoebe: I don't know. Something.

Prue: Yeah but we need to figure out a way to stop Eames before he kills again we should be working on a vanquishing spell.

Phoebe: Its goanna be a tricky though we'll have to counteract a lot of powers.

Piper: Plus we need to do it fast because I don't like my daughter being one of the only two targets on Earth.

Lounge

_The girls walk into the living room where Melissa and Natalie are._

Piper: We'd like to speak to Mel in private so if you wouldn't mind going into another room please?

Natalie: If its work related you can discuss it with me.

Prue: What do you mean?

Piper: Mel?

Melissa: As of now I'm no longer your white lighter till the situations over.

Prue: (Shocked) What? But you can't.

Melissa: Actually she can if a senior white lighter thinks a lower white lighter's not doing their job right they have the authority to take over.

Piper: Mel.

Melissa: Mom nothing's more important to me than your safety and my being here's putting all of your lives at risk.

Phoebe: Mel you've done nothing but protect us.

Melissa: Yes but I didn't wait until Natalie had consulted the Elders and it nearly got me killed you to I should've been guiding you yet I didn't.

Prue: Mel we all make mistakes.

Melissa: Not ones wecan't afford to make now not with Eames out there they want me to join in the lockdown so until I return I want you to do as Natalie says okay?

Piper: (Relenting) Fine.

_Melissa orbs up there Prue Phoebe and Piper stare at Natalie._

Natalie: I suggest you channel your anger toward the warlock you're meant to vanquish now first...

Prue: Okay could we've a moment to process this please?

Natalie: No it's time you stopped focusing on yourselves and started focusing on Eames you must prepare yourselves for battle mentally and physically.

Phoebe: Huh? What did she just say?

Piper: Beats me.

_Sam and Dean walk in._

Dean: Hey we've phoned up everyone we could.

_They see what's going on._

Dean: Oh sorry.

Alleyway

_Prue Phoebe and Piper are stretching Natalie's stretching in front of them also._

Prue: Okay tell me again why we're doing this?

Piper: Because one bad word from General Goody-Two-Shoes and I'll never see Mel again.

Prue: Oh yeah that's a good reason.

_Natalie turns to face the girls._

Natalie: Alright let's get going defeating Eames will require split-second timing and working with the Winchesters as a flawless teamwork I can't tell you what you'll be doing but I can tell you what you won't be doing you won't be winging it you won't be hoping for the best the will to wins the will to prepare to win do you understand me?

Piper: Uh-huh.

Phoebe: I'm sorry I didn't quite get that last platitude.

Natalie: You think you're so tough because you faced the source don't you? Well encase you forgot you only hurt him not vanquished him and like him you're only as good as your next vanquish this alley's a neutral battlefield our challenges to fight Eames our primary goal is...

Prue: To win!

Natalie: No.

Prue: No.

Natalie: To get the crossbow.

_She picks up a piece of wood._

Natalie: A dark lighter's crossbow delivers arrows dipped in a poison that is lethal to white lighters just like you saw earlier get the crossbow and the immediate threats over but if you have the opportunity to vanquish Eames by all mean seize it but keep your eyes on the prize alright now let's pretend I'm the enemy.

Phoebe: Oh that's way too easy.

_Prue claps her hands and Piper laughs._

Natalie: Now talk me through how you plan to separate me from my crossbow.

Prue: Okay first I would telekinese it out of your hand and then levitate and kick you.

Natalie: I'd deflect all of them throwing you back.

Piper: I would freeze blow you up.

Natalie: You just did that to a clone.

Phoebe: Alright how about I send in an astral me as a decoy and Prue could just you know.

_Prue uses her power and the piece of wood flies out of Natalie's hands. _

Prue: Oh I'm so sorry.

_Piper laughs._

Natalie: Not as sorry as you would be if I blinked in behind Phoebe's unconscious self and stabbed her to death.

Prue: Well that would be bad.

Piper: Ouch.

Phoebe: Alright you know what? This' too hard usually in these situations everything happens so quickly you know the adrenalines pumping.

Natalie: I want you to think using your brains not your glands now try again.

_Time lapse Prue levitate flips over Natalie and lands in behind her but Natalie turns round quickly aiming the crossbow at her next Phoebe's astral self's fighting Natalie she deflects all her attic then jabs astral Phoebe with the blunt end of the wood she disappears real Phoebe wakes and looks defeated later Natalie throws white lighter energy balls Piper freeze blows them up but misses the next one which hits her Natalie sighs looking at them. _

P Three

_Prue Phoebe Piper are sitting at the bar writing a spell Sam and Dean are nearby with Natalie's sitting at a table._

Phoebe Hey if we don't vanquish Eames can we vanquish Natalie at least?

Piper: Don't tempt me.

Sam: Okay you done with the spell?

Prue: Almost I've got the cloning portion of the vanquishing spell done.

Piper: And I'm almost there with the transmogrification.

Phoebe: Mine came out a little country western. "I'm rejecting your deflection."

Piper: It works for me but you have to get it past you-know-who.

Dean: So what do you want us to do?

Phoebe: Get the crossbow then get outta there we'll vanquish Eames.

Sam: Wait we can use holy water on him he may not be a demon but blessed it still works on any evil bad guy.

Prue: Okay.

Piper: You know Mel and Leo never had to approve our spells they trusted us.

Prue: Yeah but she said that she needs to hear it.

Phoebe: You know what? What she need's none of us can give her alright?

Dean: I know she's headstrongbut personal feelings aside you have to admire her professionally you know? She's very dedicated.

Piper: Yeah but she's not Mel or Leo.

_Natalie walks over to them._

Natalie: How's that spell coming along?

Phoebe: Great all done.

Natalie: Good.

Prue: Here you go.

_Prue hands her a piece of paper she reads it._

Natalie: Okay then let's nail this warlock.

Prue: Alright I'll start scrying for his location.

Natalie: No need I've been working on a new plan one that will allow us to fight on our turf not his.

Piper: Make him come to us? How?

Natalie: What he wants is what you've got.

Dean:You're goanna use yourself as bait.

Natalie: If I orb in somewhere unprotected Eames should be able to track me with his dark lighter powers with you lot in position as soon as Eames shows up I'll orb out the advantage is all ours.

Sam: Nope we can't let you do that It's too dangerous.

Natalie: I appreciate your concern.

Phoebe: Our concerns not for you at least not just for you our concerns if you fail...

Natalie: I won't fail I've gone over every permutation so long as we follow the rules we'll succeed.

Golden Gate Park

_The dead witch from earlier is still laying there Prue Phoebe Piper Sam and Dean are hiding behind some bushes Natalie orbs in sensing her clone Eames blinks in._

Natalie: Now!

_Clone Eames tries to shoot Natalie with the crossbow but she orbs out Prue uses her power to knock the bow out of his hands Eames disappears._

Phoebe: Clone!

Prue: Alright be ready with the spell he could be anywhere Dean get the crossbow.

Dean: Right.

_He picks up the crossbow._

Dean: Be ready with the water Sam.

Sam: Right.

Phoebe: Wait where is he? Why isn't he fighting back?

Piper: Maybe because we got the crossbow?

Sam: No something doesn't feel right this' way too easy.

Dean: And even worse anticlimactic.

Piper: Well who cares? We got the crossbow let's go.

_They all leave._

Hallway

_Natalie's waiting in the hallway Sam Dean and the charmed ones walk in._

Natalie: Did you get it?

Dean: We got it.

_Dean hands Natalie the crossbow._

Prue: Yeah but we didn't get Eames.

Natalie: That's alright he wasn't our primary goal you've done well.

Phoebe: I don't know I think he gave up too easily.

Natalie: Maybe you were just prepared and he wasn't it was our setting our timing our plan to execute.

Sam: Yeah but we didn't get a chance to execute it.

Natalie: We got what we wanted and no one got hurt this' what happens when white lighters and witches work hard together and thanks to you all they'll get a chance to do a lot more of it I'll bring this up there.

Piper: Uh does that mean Mel gets to come back?

Natalie: That's not my call I'll see you later.

_She pauses. _

Natalie: So Eames didn't fight at all?

Prue: Not at all I flung he fled.

Natalie: Did you wait for him? Look for him?

Phoebe: No we were playing by the rules.

Piper: And we grabbed the crossbow just like you said.

Natalie: The crossbow...

_The crossbow changes into Eames he grabs Natalie Prue uses her power on him and he deflects it sending her flying Piper tries to freeze blow him and he deflects it sending her flying across the room Sam goes up to fight him but he deflects his moves Dean tries to throw something at Eames but he deflects that at him Dean ducks. _

Eames: She was right way too easy.

_He stabs Natalie with the arrow._

Piper: No!

_He blinks out of the room with Natalie._

Lounge

_Sam Dean and the charmed ones are there. _

Piper: We followed the stupid rules and look what happened.

Phoebe: I hate rules.

Prue: I knew something was wrong why didn't I trust my instincts?

Piper: None of us did but I'm going to now Mel!

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: Mel!

_She orbs in._

Sam:Okay look we-we did everything she asked I swear.

Melissa: I know I was watching I wasn't supposed to but enough said.

Phoebe: We're through playing by the rules you know.

Dean: Yeah now we need to stop Eames.

Melissa: Well I know from experience dark lighter poison doesn't kill immediately so there's still a window of opportunity.

Prue: Great so we need a plan what are our options?

Melissa: Well unfortunately there's only one now Eames has Natalie most likely he'll kill her quick and steal her powers so we have to get up there before he does.

Piper: Wait as in up there to Elder land? Isn't that against the rules?

Melissa: Not if it saves everyone is isn't.

Alleyway

_Real Eames and Natalie are there Natalie's lying wounded on the ground._

Real Eames: You'd think dying would be easier the second time round but it sure doesn't look like it It's useless to fight the poison don't you know death's just the beginning? In this case of a lot more death how does it feel to know that you will be responsible for the end of white lighters and witches alike? The end of good do I hear someone coming? No but I hear someone going.

_He pushes the arrow in Natalie and kills her he takes her powers then clones him self and orbs up there._

Up There

_Both orb into the white misty place white lighters in their robes with their faces glowing are standing nearby they shoot the crossbows at one which's really Prue she deflects them both with her power Piper also disguised as one freezes the arrows in mid-air Prue shows her face to clone Eames and Real Eames he looks at her shocked Sam disguised to throws some holy water on them which burns a little then Phoebe and Dean roundhouse kick them into the arrows which stab them in the back the clone disappears. _

Real Eames: What the hell you all doing up here?

Phoebe: Kicking your ass.

Prue: Don't even bother trying to orb out it won't work you see you didn't just get the powers of a white lighter you get their vulnerability also so the poison in that arrows killing you just like you killed Natalie.

Piper: It's kind of poetic.

Phoebe: I'm kind of in a rhyming mood how about you girls?

Prue: Sure this poison isn't working fast enough for me.

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: TIME FOR AMENDS AND A VICTIM'S REVENGE.

Prue: CLONING POWER TURNED SOUR.

Piper: POWER TO CHANGE TURNED TO STRANGE.

Phoebe: I'M REJECTING YOUR DEFLECTION.

_Real Eames screams burns and disappears. _

Sam: (Amazed) Wow it worked that was amazing.

Prue: Thanks yeah there were nothing anticlimactic about that.

_Phoebe laughs a white lighter with their face glowing approaches them._

Piper: Uh-oh here comes one.

_The white lighter unmasks their hood to reveal Melissa._

Melissa: Made your white lighter proud.

Phoebe: Thanks sweetie yeah but we were just winging it.

Melissa: Well whatever you did it worked.

Dean: Well not as well as we would've liked I'm sorry we couldn't save Natalie.

Melissa: I know me too but she died for the greater good I know she would've made that choice herself.

Phoebe: Although I don't think that she would have been to keen on us orbing up here.

Melissa: This's why we all need to get outta here before we all get in trouble.

Prue: I okay wait a second no five cent tour? No meet the Elders?

Melissa: Nope sorry.

Prue: Mel!

Piper: It doesn't matter I suppose the Elders will make us forget about it anyway.

Melissa: No actually they won't.

Piper: (Smiling) Oh really.

P Three

_Corona's "Rhythm Of The Night" playing on the radio people are dancing about including Mal and Sam who're having a great time the charmed ones and Dean are over by the where Leo's serving them drinks. _

Prue: So everything turned out alright.

Leo: That's great it would've been bad losing all the white lighters.

Phoebe: Yeah but we at least had some help from our new friends.

Dean: Hey it's the least we could do.

Leo: Yeah if you're any good as your father.

Piper: Wait you know there father?

Leo: John Winchester? Yeah I meet him in my white lighter days.

Dean: Wait you were a white lighter to? What happened?

Prue: Mel and Piper contracted Oreya Fever recently Leo healed them when he wasn't supposed to and lost his wings as a result.

Piper: Well at least vanquishing Eames made up for all the people we lost like you okay with Natalie been gone Mel said you knew her for a long time.

Leo: I'll miss her yes but what happened couldn't have been helped.

Phoebe: Hey Mel and Sam seem cosy over there.

Prue: Yeah they've hit it of really well.

Piper: Do you think anything will happen to her? I meanshe did break a pretty big rule orbing us up there.

Leo: Not really I'd think the Elders would be grateful to you for saving them.

Phoebe: So what will you two do now another gig or something someplace else?

Dean: Not yet there's nothing new for us besides.

_He looks at Sam and Melissa._

Dean: There's plenty for both of us to stay here for at the moment.

_And smiles at them both the camera holds then fades away. _

The End


End file.
